Five Minutes
by SpontaneousDreamer
Summary: Now happily married to Jess, Rory must face their future together. What happens when the couple become a trio? Please R&R Rated T for conversations. J&R, L


1**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belong to Amy-Sherman Palladino. However, the idea of this story does belong to mwah. Thank you. **

**This is my first official Gilmore fic. So please be nice and review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated **

**So here goes nothing...**

**Five Minutes **

Rory Gilmore-Mariano kept her eyes on her watch as she paced around her bedroom. She was waiting; waiting for her future to come and bite her in the ass. She knew whatever the outcome, she and Jess would continue to be happy, or at least she hoped they would.

Five minutes. That's all the time she had to figure out the rest of her life. Rory, being as well-prepared for anything out of the ordinary, was shockingly not ready to find out what was awaiting her. Her past was flashing inside of her head. Dean, Tristan, Dean, Jess, Dean, Logan, Jess. She couldn't imagine life without her men. In each of their own ways, they had all charmed her. When Jess came back to her, the first time, she totally blew him off, afraid that he would leave her again. When she was with Logan, he came back for her once again, but not for love. She needed a companion, a friend, someone to rely on, and Jess was there. He convinced her to go back to school, move out of her grandparent's and realize the big barbaric baboon jerk she was involved with. But what really made her realize that Jess was here for good was when he brought her back to Lorelai.

Four minutes. Rory started to sweat now, knowing that Jess was to come home anytime now from the book-store. His first book had become an all-time best seller, and now he was working on a sequel. Rory was proud of her husband. They had been married for almost one year and had enjoyed every moment of it. Thinking about their marriage, Rory thought back to her wedding. Kirk had married them in the Town Square, Lorelai was her maid of honor, and Lane, Sookie and Paris were her bridesmaids. Luke had walked her down the isle, which was very special to both her and Lorelai. Thinking of them, Lorelai and Luke had been happily married for five years. They got married in Rory's junior year of Yale by eloping. Only Rory, April, and Sookie were present. April, Luke's daughter now spent her time between her mom, and Luke and Lorelai. Everything seemed to be going well for everyone, which Rory was very happy about.

Three minutes. After day dreaming of her past, she was now back to the present. Rory, was now happily living in Hartford, and as a twenty-six year old journalist for the Stanford Gazette, her life couldn't be better. She spent time with her mom at least six times a week, meeting her mom at odd places, such as gas stations, the library, Luke's, their homes, or even at Emily's. Yes, Rory and Lorelai still saw the eldest Gilmores, but not on a regular Friday-night basis. Emily, still unhappy about her non-involvement with her girls' lives, was still as snappy as usual, especially since she wasn't invited to Lorelai's elopement.

Two minutes. Rory now didn't really know what to do. Should she call Jess? Her mom? Luke? She didn't have the best expertise in her chronic area of need at the moment. Rory didn't know what to feel. She felt badly, since she wasn't as excited as she should be. She was more nervous than happy, to tell you the truth. She decided that some C-Span would calm her down, she turned on her bedroom television. There, stood Logan Huntzberger, Rory's former flame, who had just been elected into the United States Senate. What a joke, Rory thought. Logan didn't have the greatest temper, and the only times she did see him happy was when he wasn't drunk, and that was sparingly seen. What great memories, she thought sarcastically. Logan went on and on about how important education was, and being able to live up to your moral standard. Following in your family's footsteps was the way to make it through life, he concluded. "Yeah right," Rory said, as she flipped off the tv.

One more minute of her agony. Rory was jumping up and down, and decided to turn on the radio. The sound of The Bangles filled her ears, and she started singing along to "Manic Monday." Sure is, she thought. Rory had been up every night for the past couple of days; she was having trouble sleeping. Jess, on the other hand, could sleep through a tornado, and not move a muscle. Rory turned to look at her watch one more time, took a deep breath and ran over to her bathroom sink. She closed her eyes one last time, opened them quickly and glanced over at the edge of her counter.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed, and ran over to her bed to get the cordless phone. She quickly dialed her home phone number, waiting for her mother to pick up. Two rings, and she got the answering machine.

"Mom...Mom? Are you there? I really need to talk to you! Please answer, I really don't want to have to..." Rory half yelled into the phone.

"I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, Luke and I were up in the bedroom..." Lorelai said catching her breath.

"Mom! Gross, you couldn't have left those details upstairs? I really don't need to know about you and Luke!"

"Sorry, it just slipped out! Seriously, now what is so important that you interrupted me in my time of passion?" Lorelai exclaimed, already sensing the anxiousness in her daughter's voice.

"Mom, I really don't know how to put this, but I am going to try and say it calmly and clearly," Rory stated, trying to be the mature one.

"I know, how about we play the guessing game? I could ask twenty questions!"

"Mom! No, I don't want to have to prolong this," Rory was starting to sound agitated.

"Fine, spoil-sport. Spill!"

"Mom...it was a double pink line..." Rory breathed in, hoping her mom would catch on.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! Luke! Luke! Luke! Get your scrawny, yet very cute ass down here!" Lorelai yelled right into the phone.

"Mom! Mom! Stop yelling right into the speaker!"

"Sorry, babe! I just can't believe I am going to be a GRANDMOTHER!" Lorelai grabbed the phone and started running up the stairs two at a time.

"Luke! Luke! We are going to be grandparents! Isn't that just wonderful?" Lorelai was beaming, but Luke wasn't exactly properly awake to grasp what was going on.

"Mom, you are starting to sound like Grandma..."

"Eww! Don't you dare compare me to Emily," Lorelai said half-hartedly.

"Sorry, but remember, you are supposed to be the responsible one. The one, who I might add, who should not be telling her daughter about her sex life!" Rory was now laughing.

"Have you told Jess? About the baby?" Lorelai now decided that she would be the one in control.

"No, I just found out. He is supposed to be home any moment..." Just then, Rory heard Jess open the front door, step inside, and then close it. "It sounds like he just got home. I better go and tell him the good news."

"Ok, bye hon. I love you, and my in-utero grand-person!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Bye, Mom. Tell Luke I said hi."

"Will do," and she hung up.

Rory grabbed the pregnancy test, walked down the stairs and whispered to herself "showtime." She walked up to Jess, gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and handed him the test.

"It's a double pink line," she exclaimed, showing him her gorgeous smile.

She looked up at her husband, who just smiled and said "Oy vey, I just hope this one doesn't have the same eating habits as it's mother!" Rory laughed and she and Jess just hugged each other, thinking about their future.


End file.
